


Daddy Please

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: 5 times Kirby got away with calling Jonny "Daddy"and one time he didn't...
Relationships: Jonathan Toews/Kirby Dach
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Daddy Please

**Author's Note:**

> .....  
> wait.....   
> hang on tilly  
> HANG ON
> 
> Isn't daddy kink one of your TRIGGERS?
> 
> Erm
> 
> Well actually yes it is.  
> But you see.... the only way out is through. So writing this was a kind of therapy, I thought it might help.  
> It didn't (I've literally been plagued with nightmares the whole time it's been in my head)  
> I'm hoping that now it's out of my head that will help? IDEK

{1}

The first time it happens, they’re out with the rest of the team, and they’ve just had an awesome win. They’re on the road, and they’ve been drinking, Jonny is on rookie duty, something for which Kirby is currently extremely grateful, mostly because he’s utterly hammered and Jonny won’t be an ass about it.

“I can get myself back to the hotel,” he stammers, “I’m not that drunk.”

“Dachy,” Jonny stifles a grin, “You couldn’t find your way out of the bar,” it’s only a block from the hotel so they’re walking it, but Kirby has nearly wondered into the road twice.

Jonny shepherds him into the elevator at the hotel, and up to their floor. He doesn’t even have to ask Kirby what his room number is, he’s clearly found it out before they’d left the bar. “Do you have your room key?”

Kirby checks both his pockets, and comes up with nothing, but then he remembers that he’d tucked it into his wallet. It takes him three times but he manages it eventually. As he waves it towards the door, Jonny reaches around him with a strong arm and slides the key out of his hands, slipping it into the lock.

“Oh,” Kirby looks over his shoulder at him, “Thank you daddy.”

Jonny lets out a strangled moan, and Kirby finds himself sobering up faster than he thought possible.

“Ok,” Jonny mutters softly in his ear, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that, and you can pretend I didn’t enjoy it.”

Kirby nods, his face flushing bright red, he can’t bring himself to look at Jonny. “Thanks,” he mutters, pushing himself inside the now unlocked door. He’s never been more thankful for the amount of alcohol in his system, because if he wasn’t drunk enough to pass out he’d be obsessing over how embarrassed he was.

{2}

They lose, and it’s a shitty loss. Kirby knows it’s not solely his fault, but he also knows he wasn’t pulling his weight out there. Playing in the NHL is harder than anyone could ever imagine and he’s exhausted, they’ve been on a long roadie and all he wants is to go home. It’s no excuse however, and when Jonny crosses the room to talk to him, he’s expecting the tongue lashing he deserves.

Jonny just leans over, “316,” he mutters quietly, and then heads off to the showers.

It takes Kirby a moment to realise what Jonny’s said, and then he realises that it’s probably Jonny’s room number. It’s a little weird, but maybe he wants to go over some pointers – Jonny’s a good Captain, and if he’s asking Kirby to go to his room, it probably means he doesn’t want to yell at him.

He’s exhausted, but he stops in his own room long enough to dump his suit and change into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before padding down the corridor to Jonny’s room.

He knocks quietly on the door, and Jonny opens it mere seconds later, “Come on in.” His voice is low and tired, but he gestures towards the bed, so Kirby perches on the end of it, waiting for Jonny to say his piece.

Jonny looks uncharacteristically uncomfortable, he reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, and then takes a breath, “I really hope I haven’t read this wrong kid.” He sits down next to Kirby, “You seem like you need to destress, relax a little bit, and I was thinking maybe we could help each other there.”

Kirby stares at him, he’s so confused, he’d thought Jonny had asked him here to talk about what he’d done, now he’s confused as to precisely what it is that Jonny wants.

“I think maybe we have some similar interests.” Jonny shifts, so his arm is behind Kirby’s back, he’s leaning a little bit closer. “But if I’m wrong, I need you to know that this doesn’t affect your place on the team.”

That makes Kirby frown, because what could Jonny be about to say to him that could affect his place on the team, but then Jonny’s leaning closer, and his lips are millimetres away and Kirby realises that maybe Jonny isn’t going to say anything at all. He closes the distance, pressing a soft tentative kiss to his captain’s lips.

“Fuck Dachy,” Jonny moans, reaching up a hand to Kirby’s shoulder to push him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

Kirby grins, wrapping his arms around Jonny’s neck, pulling him closer for another kiss, for a few moments they lie there, kisses getting more heated as he feels Jonny pressing against him. He bucks up impatiently, already getting hard, but Jonny seems determined to take it slow, making out with him, sliding his hands up and down Kirby’s sides over his t-shirt, not even touching bare skin until he’s driving Kirby out of his mind with it.

Kirby breaks off a kiss to whisper at him, “Please,” and then, biting his lip, “Please daddy.”

Jonny groans lowering his mouth to bite Kirby’s neck, “Fuck kid,” he mutters, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

{3}

Kirby gets two goals in one game, and he couldn’t be feeling more proud of himself, they’ve won against the Jets by 4 goals to 1, and two of those goals were his. Then his teammates award him the belt but as Jonny hands it over to him he leans down to whisper in his ear, “Daddy’s so proud of you baby.”

Kirby’s so turned on he has to hold the belt in front of his crotch to hide his erection, and he can’t look Jonny in the eye as he mumbles his thanks to his teammates, hoping they think the blush staining his cheeks is because he’s flattered to be chosen.

As soon as he can slip away he heads over to Jonny’s place, he has a standing invitation anyway, and he doesn’t even bother going home to change out of his gameday suit. Jonny opens the door as soon as he knocks, so Jonny’s clearly as desperate for it as he is. He lets Jonny tug him inside by his tie.

“Miss me baby?” Jonny smirks.

Dachy flushes, and bites his lip, “You said it in the locker room.” He whimpers osftly.

“You loved it,” Jonny’s hand caresses his cheek, “And daddy is so very proud of you baby.”

Dachy whimpers, and sinks to his knees, he knows exactly what he wants.

{4}

He’s hanging out with Boq, Brinks and Stromer, just out for coffee, and his phone is lying face up on the table, which in retrospect is a mistake. It starts ringing, and they all look at it.

As soon as he sees the name, he slams the reject button, to avoid any of the boys answering it and finding out who’s on the other end.

“Did you just reject your dad’s call?” Stromer looks at him in shock.

“Dude,” Brinksy’s staring at him, “Can we not talk about the fact your dad is saved in your phone as ‘Daddy’ and has hearts around his name.”

“Woah!” Stromer flicks him between the eyebrows, “Don’t chirp the dude for loving his dad, that’s like, healthy and shit.”

Kirby shrugs, and shoves his phone into his pocket, hoping they’ll just ignore it, he takes a few more chirps about it, but as long as they think it’s his actual dad that made that call, and not Jonny, he’ll be alright.

{5}

Jonny usually tries to sit in a different place every plane trip. It’s one of the things he thinks makes him a good captain, making sure he knows each and every one of his teammates. Still, he’s happy it’s Dachy in his rotation this one, slipping into the seat beside him.

“Can I nap?” Dachy asks him softly, and if that isn’t the cutest thing Jonny’s ever seen he doesn’t know what is.

“Sure baby,” he says quietly, wrapping his arm around Dachy’s shoulder’s and pulling him in for a cuddle.

He mostly thumbs through his phone, checking updates, flicking through the news, but it’s a long flight, so he settles his head against Kirby’s and drifts off for a bit. His bladder wakes him and he checks his watch, they’re still over an hour out of Chicago. He tries to untangle himself from Dachy’s arms, but his young teammate just tightened the grip he had around him.

“Daddy,” Kirby whines softly in his sleep.

Jonny feels his heart melt, and glancing around to make sure none of their teammates were watching he presses a kiss to Kirby’s head. He settles back into Dachy’s embrace, he can hold on until Kirby wakes up.

{+1}

Jonny’s been sat next to him at the bar all night, teasing him, hand sliding up the inside of his thigh when no-one’s looking, and Kirby is so on edge it’s unreal.

Seabs returns to the table with a round of beers for them all, and Kirby reaches out to grab one, before Jonny snatches it out of his hand.

“You’re not legal though are you,” he holds it out of Kirby’s reach, “I’m not sure you deserve it.” He’s smirking, and Kirby knows he’s deliberately winding him up.

He reaches out for the bottle whining slightly, “Daddy please,” he asks sweetly, before he remembers with a cold rush exactly where they are.

The bar doesn’t go quiet, but the entire table does. Kirby starts to colour as he realises not only what he just said, but that his entire team heard him.

Jonny looks down at him, one eyebrow quirked.

“Sorry?” Dach tries softly,

Jonny seems to realise, in that instant, that they can either deny this, and be embarrassed by it, and therefore be teased by their teammates for the rest of eternity, or he can fucking own it, and they’ll be awkward as fuck about it tonight, but probably let it go by the morning, which means there’s only one option. He turns his best stony expression on Kirby, “Sorry what?” he asks, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Kirby didn’t think it was possible to go an even darker shade of red, but he manages it. He knows exactly what Jonny’s aiming for, exactly what he wants when he uses that tone of voice, he just can’t believe he’s making him do it in front of their entire team, and the shame of it makes his cock twitch in his jeans. “Sorry Daddy,” he mumbles.

Jonny grins, “Atta boy,” he says, ruffling Dachy’s hair, and pulling him in close for a cuddle.

“You know what,” Sharpy looks over at them with an utterly bemused expression, “I think we should just all pretend that didn’t happen.”

“Agreed,” Kaner rolls his eyes, finishing his beer in one gulp, “I for one, need more booze, next rounds on me.”

As the commotion of everyone giving their drinks orders to Kaner brings the volume up again, Jonny winks down at Kirby, “I’ve got you baby,” he whispers, squeezing his shoulder softly.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
